How I Met My Crew
by Rocky7Queen
Summary: Básicamente, es la historia de cómo Luffy conoció a todos sus nakamas y sus pensamientos sobre ellos. O al menos esa es la idea xD
1. Bounty Hunter

A Luffy no le importaba demasiado acompañar a Coby hasta Shells Town para que cumpliera su sueño. Es verdad que parecía algo menudo para ser un miembro importante de la Marina, pero él también había sido muy pequeño cuando había decidido ser el Rey de los Piratas y eso no le había detenido en su empeño.

Además, para Luffy, no solo era agradable tener un objetivo, el proceso en sí de conseguirlo, con las amargas derrotas y las triunfantes victorias, lo hacía sentir vivo y satisfecho, el tipo de sentimientos que uno desea que todo el mundo comparta porque son demasiado agradables como para que no lo hagan. Así que ayudaría a Coby a ser un miembro de la Marina, aunque eso acabara por separarles: era su sueño y todos deberían tener el derecho de poder al menos intentar perseguirlo.

En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando llegaron a la muralla donde se encontraba ese cazador de piratas tan famoso del que él nunca había oído hablar. Coby comentaba de ese tipo que era muy peligroso, pero no sabía si fiarse porque Coby había hablado así de Alvida también, y ella no le había parecido tan fuerte. Si acaso, un poco pesada.

Subieron por el muro con cuidado y asomaron la cabeza por encima: ante ellos se extendía una pequeña plaza desierta y de forma cuadrangular. La tierra árida parecía haber sido sacada de un desierto, y de hecho, parecía que hacía el doble de calor allí que en el resto de la isla, pues el sol daba de lleno y le picaba la cara.

Y en medio de todo aquello se encontraba la figura del caza recompensas, o al menos, quién él creía que era. Desde luego tenía pinta de ser un hombre entrenado y peligroso. Estaba atado por los brazos y la cintura a un poste central con otro más pequeño cruzado. Los nudos no le parecieron muy resistentes así que si fuera tan fuerte como parecía podría haberse escapado hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Oye, ¿ves a ese tipo?- le preguntó a Coby, aunque era evidente que lo hacía. El aludido murmuró que no deberían estar allí, pero Luffy apenas lo escuchó.- Si lo desatamos, ¿podría escaparse, verdad?- la reacción de Coby no se hizo esperar.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo dejamos escapar? Estoy seguro de que nos mataría…- Luffy sonrió divertido.

-No hay problema: soy fuerte.- le contestó, quitándole hierro al asunto. De repente se oyó una tercera voz.

-Oye chicos…- Luffy abrió los ojos, sorprendido: esa no era la voz de Coby, era demasiado grave.- Me estáis molestando…- pronunció de nuevo la voz, y se dio cuenta de que quién hablaba era la desarrapada figura de pantalones negros. O tal vez verde oscuro, era difícil de determinar desde tan lejos.- Largaos.- sentenció.

Coby estaba gritándole algo, pero Luffy no le escuchaba. Estaba sopesando si de verdad el tipo era de su agrado. Quería ser muy concienzudo a la hora de reclutar a los miembros de su tripulación, no quería a cualquiera. Pero en el fondo, sabía que el chico con la banda en la cabeza ocultándole los ojos era buena persona. Él sabía reconocerlas porque siempre había estado rodeado de ellas.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se terminó tan pronto como vio una escalera apoyada contra el muro y a una niña de coletas que subía por ella con un bulto en la mano. Les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio, y saltó desde el muro hasta el suelo con cuidado de no hacerse daño. Mientras corría en lo que parecía ser en dirección del muchacho atado, Coby siguió gritándole alarmado. Pero Luffy desde luego estaba más interesado en lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos que en lo que Coby estaba diciendo. 'Qué niña tan valiente' pensaba el moreno impresionado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo el peliverde a la niña en cuanto llegó a su lado. La pequeña sonreía a pesar de que el tono del muchacho era algo cansado.

-¿No tienes hambre? Te he hecho unas bolas de arroz.- le contestó la castaña deshaciendo con cuidado el paquetito que llevaba. El muchacho la miró confundido.

-Te matarán si te quedas. Vete.- ordenó mirando las bolas de arroz por encima.

-Pero no has comido nada en días… ¡Ten! Es la primera vez que las hago…- respondió la pequeña, sin hacerle caso y le ofreció dos bolas de arroz bastante simétricas. A Luffy se le hizo la boca agua, si no las quería el tipo ese, a él le encantaría probarlas.- Las he hecho con todo mi cariño.- terminó con una gran sonrisa.

El adulto parecía impresionado, pero las rechazó igualmente con un '¡no tengo hambre!' que más que convencimiento, lo que tenía era mucha cabezonería. ¿Era testarudo o simplemente desconsiderado? Al fin y al cabo, la niña no solo se había preocupado de ponerle todo su esfuerzo, también se había arriesgado trayéndole el pequeño regalo.

-Eres muy molesta. Date prisa y vete a casa.- acotó finalmente.

-Pero…

\- No quiero nada. No me hagas hacerte daño.- le cortó secamente, pero Luffy oyó algo de preocupación entre líneas. Coby parecía al borde de un ataque al corazón.

La paz fue interrumpida cuando una verja se abrió y tres figuras se unieron a la conversación.

-No deberías molestar a los niños.- pronunció una de ellas con cierto tono irónico y cantarín. Dos soldados de la Marina acompañaban cada uno por un lado a un chico de traje morado y rosa de botones amarillos. No llevaba gorra como los otros dos, así que Luffy supo que no era un soldado más. No le gustó mucho su mirada y mucho menos su risa.- Parece que todavía sigues vivo, Zoro Roronoa.

Luffy se alegró de saber que había acertado con la identidad del chico. Que hiciera honor a la leyenda que Coby no paraba de tartamudear asustado, era otra cosa que tendría que descubrir.

-Y aquí viene otro tipo raro.- dijo Luffy, más para sí mismo que para Coby.

-Gracias al cielo, son marines así que seguro que ayudaran a esa niña.- habló Coby a su lado, aliviado por fin. Luffy supuso que su amigo no podía evitarlo. A él especialmente no le gustaban mucho los marines...

-¡Oh, mira! Esas bolas de arroz parecen muy apetitosas.- comentó el tipo raro. Luffy tuvo que darle la razón, de verdad que se veían estupendas. Como desearía ser Roronoa para poder aceptarlas y poder comérselas. La misma idea tuvo el rubio porque le quitó una a la niña sin pedir permiso y le dio un buen mordisco.

-¡No!- exclamó desconsolada la niña mientras el otro masticaba concentrado. De repente paró y puso cara de disgusto.

-¡Asqueroso! – Gritó el tipo.- ¡Sabe a azúcar! ¡Las bolas de arroz se hacen con sal! ¡Sal!

-Pero… es que pensé que sabrían mejor si fueran dulces…- dijo la niña, apenada y con las mejillas algo pálidas.

-¡Dame eso!- exclamó el rubio, cogiendo la otra bola y estrellándola contra el suelo. Empezó a pisotearla con saña a pesar de los gritos de protesta de la cada vez más desconsolada pequeña. Luffy pensó que él las hubiera comido igualmente: ¿qué más daba dulce o salado? El caso era que eran comestibles…

Coby frunció el entrecejo, algo dolido con lo que veía mientras murmuraba algo como 'qué cosa tan horrible'. Le dio la razón, ni siquiera eran para él.

La niña empezó a llorar al ver el estado de los restos de las bolas de arroz. Ahora habían adquirido cierto tono grisáceo por el polvo y la arena y tenían las marcas de los zapatos del rubio. A Luffy le dio mucha pena y se le encogió el estómago un poco. Se había esforzado tanto la pobre…

-¿No sabes leer?- le preguntó el tipo, interrumpiéndole.- "Cualquiera que ayude a este criminal será ejecutado"- leyó de una hoja que se sacó de un bolsillo interior del traje.- Firmado el Capitán de la Marina, Morgan.- La niña se congeló en el sitio. Ya no le salieron más lágrimas del rostro.- ¿Sabes quién es mi padre, verdad niñata?

-¿Su padre?- preguntó Luffy distraído esperando que Coby le dijera quién era sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

-Entonces, ¿él es el hijo del Capitán Morgan?- preguntó a su vez Coby, totalmente confundido.

El susodicho hijo le ladró una orden a uno de los marines, pero Luffy no estaba escuchándolo demasiado. Le sonaba haberle oído a alguien mencionar ese nombre antes, pero no sabía ni quién ni dónde. Tal vez su abuelo… O quizá el propio Coby. No tenía ni idea.

Mientras intentaba vagamente recordarlo se dio cuenta de que algo había sido tirado por uno de los marines y en seguida vio que el 'algo' era en realidad la niña pequeña. No le faltó ni un segundo: se tiró a por ella y la cogió justo a tiempo para que no resultara herida.

Él recordaba eso. Su abuelo había sido muy duro con él desde pequeño, enviándolo a lugares desconocidos y llenos de peligro para 'aprender a sobrevivir'. ¿Acaso todos los marines eran iguales? ¿Le pegarían en la cabeza? Esperaba que no, porque lo odiaba. De todas formas no eran tan poderosos como su abuelo, así que estaba seguro de que podría devolverles todos los golpes sin mayor problema.

La niña le dio las gracias y Coby les preguntó si estaban bien. Luffy estaba en perfectas condiciones, y también lo parecía la niña, así que mientras Coby se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien él saltó el muro y se aproximó al temible Zoro Roronoa. Bueno, lo primero era lo primero.

-Entonces… ¿eres malo?- no lo parecía realmente. Había sido algo duro con la niña, cierto, pero tampoco había sido malo con ella. Los marines habían sido más despiadados.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?- le preguntó sin contestarle. Luffy pensó que al cazador no le interesaba ser considerado un mal tipo o uno bueno, lo que estaba bien porque los piratas no tenían buena fama, así que eso no iba a ser un problema para que pudiera ser parte de su tripulación. Lo siguió evaluando con la mirada.

-Humillado públicamente… ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte?- sí tenía músculo. Al menos más que él, aunque no era muy justo decir eso. Luffy era de goma y eso le impedía tener unos brazos muy desarrollados, pero indiscutiblemente había entrenado duro para hacerse fuerte. Le habló con tono de burla para que el chico se molestara un poco. Efectivamente, le contestó de malas maneras.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!- le espetó, con una mirada rabiosa.

A Luffy le dio igual y caminó hacia él para inspeccionar las cuerdas que lo ataban de nuevo.

-Yo me habría escapado en solo tres días.- le dijo. Y sabía que Zoro también hubiera podido de haberlo querido, la pregunta era: ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

-Soy diferente a ti.- le dijo algo frío, pero divertido. Claro que eran diferentes: Luffy no vestía tan raro.- Voy a sobrevivir para demostrárselo a ellos.- entonces sí era testarudo…- Definitivamente.

-Vaya, que tipo tan cabezota.- comentó en voz alta. La verdad es que eso era innegable. Zoro lo miró de mala manera. Luffy se preparó para marcharse y pensar si realmente merecía la pena pedirle que fuera un miembro de su tripulación, cuando el muchacho le dijo que esperara. Zoro lo miró algo dubitativo: ¿le iba a pedir algo?

-¿Puedes cogerme eso?- miró los restos de la bola de arroz de la niña. Luffy se sorprendió.

-¿De verdad vas a comértelo?- ni siquiera él lo haría, estaba tan sucio y aplastado que apenas se distinguía bien lo que había sido antes.- Está llena de tierra…

-¡Cállate y dámelo!- Luffy lo miró y supuso que debía tener mucha hambre. Se lo dio a comer y esperó a que se lo terminara. La bola crujía al ser masticada y a Luffy le dio hambre otra vez. El cazador terminó y tosió un poco.

-Te lo dije.- y no se esperó lo que le contestó.

-Estaba delicioso.- Luffy creyó por unos momentos que estaba loco.- Gracias por la comida.

Y en ese momento lo supo: ni estaba loco ni hambriento, Zoro Roronoa era una buena persona. Un mal tipo jamás se hubiera comido la bola de arroz dulce, pisoteada y llena de arena solo porque una niña pequeña la había hecho con todo su cariño.

Y ese era exactamente el tipo de persona que Luffy quería en su banda.

* * *

Mientras Luffy y Zoro estaban en el bote, alejándose suavemente por el mar, observó al espadachín dormir en frente de él. ¡Su primer camarada!

Vivirían un montón de aventuras, conocerían mucha gente por el camino, elegirían nuevos amigos y tal vez se hicieran con un barco más grande. ¿Sabría Zoro cantar? Luffy quería un bardo a bordo…

Le había ayudado a poner el bote en camino, así que tal vez pudiera ser su navegante. Luffy creía que se le daba bien orientarse porque le había enseñado el camino correcto a la base para conseguir sus espadas.

Zoro quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero él creía que ya lo era porque no había conocido a nadie que pudiera utilizar tan diestramente tres espadas a la vez. En cualquier caso, era lógico que el Rey de los Piratas tuviera como su primer tripulante al mejor espadachín del mundo.

Era fácil confiar en el chico. Se harían grandes amigos aunque le hubiera dicho que era el hijo del diablo (Luffy no recordaba tener un padre y de hecho no creía tenerlo); los amigos a veces discutían, pero daba igual porque aunque Zoro parecía algo brusco no era malicioso.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos también y se echó a dormir. No podía esperar a mañana y las aventuras que viviría con Zoro. Echaría de menos a Coby, pero sabía que tanto él, como Zoro y como el propio Luffy estaban a un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños.

* * *

Hey! ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí, metiéndome otra vez en el FF de One Piece.

Hace poco empecé a ver la serie de nuevo y estuve mirando mis fics, que son todos LuNa. Y la verdad es que estoy planeando escribir uno nuevo que sea legible y corregir los otros fics que tengo y esas cosas. También planeo escribir un LuNa nuevo.

Lo que pasa es que no lo tengo muy claro aún, así que estaba mirando el primer encuentro que Luffy y Nami tuvieron para inspirarme un poco y pensé que podría escribirlo en modo fic. Y luego pensé que podría hacerlo con todos los personajes y aquí estoy xD

Bueno. Pues era eso. Mi intención es hacer lo mismo pero con todos los demás. Puede que tarde un poco en subirlo, pero bueno. Mi intención es buena xD

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Espero subir a Nami la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer: rakel7rk


	2. Pirate Thief

Mientras Luffy caía solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que hubiera sido el pájaro de haber tenido una oportunidad de hincarle el diente. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

No sabía dónde estaba el pájaro, pero sí que se moría de hambre. De ahí que hubiera intentado cazarlo (aunque hubiera sido el pájaro el que finalmente le cazó a él, llevándoselo consigo).

El golpe no le hizo ningún daño, y la bala que había interceptado al ave tampoco, aunque seguía teniendo hambre. Y además ahora había perdido a Zoro. ¿Podría encontrarlo? A fin de cuentas le acaba de confesar que se había perdido de regreso a su casa, ¿quién se puede perder buscando su casa? Y hablando de perderse, ¿dónde estaba él?

Está en medio de una calle, con tres tipos con aspecto bastante gracioso y una chica pelirroja que al mirarle le sonríe y le dice:

-¡Oh, "jefe"! Gracias a Dios… ¡Gracias por venir a rescatarme!

¿Jefe? Él solo tenía un compañero de momento. La cara le era familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Le hubiera preguntado, pero la chica ya había salido corriendo calle abajo como si le persiguiera el diablo, así que ya daba igual.

Le hubiera seguido, pero un puñetazo le interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ese mapa es del Capitán Buggy!- dijo el hombre que lo había golpeado. Parecía enfadado y preocupado.

Pero eso poco le siguió importando cuando vio como el sombrero de Shanks se alejaba de él debido al impacto. Bueno, el puñetazo gratuito pase, ¿pero quitarle su sombrero? Eso ya no tenía gracia.

-No vuelvas a tocar mi sombrero.- le dijo enfadado, pegándole de vuelta y mirándolo furioso.

Una corta pelea más tarde, los tres muchachos habían sido derrotados y él estaba más tranquilo. Aunque ahora tenía más hambre aún y Zoro todavía seguía en paradero desconocido. Ace se reiría de él al saber que había perdido a su único camarada en cuestión de un día.

-¡Guau! – Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas - ¡Eres muy fuerte! Vas desarmado y les has vencido. - de nuevo, la chica de antes hacía su aparición.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Soy una ladrona! ¡Robo a los piratas! – Explicó la chica entusiasmada – Me llamo Nami, ¿quieres que seamos camaradas?

A Luffy se le pasearon mil preguntas por la cabeza, pero al final se decantó por preguntarle si solo robaba a los piratas. Él no tenía nada, pero no le gustaría que intentara robarle.

-¡Sí! Soy una ladrona que roba tesoros a los piratas. Si trabajas conmigo conseguirás muchos tesoros.

No. Él no se iba a unir a nadie, él quería ser el Capitán. Ya había discutido esto con sus hermanos y él seguía en sus trece: él sería el Rey de los Piratas, y para eso se le tenían que unir a él, no al revés.

-No, ¡nunca me uniría a ti! – y comienza a caminar por la calle preguntándose dónde la está la gente y si alguien le daría de comer. Apenas presta atención a las súplicas de Nami por llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa con tu sombrero? Vi lo que pasó antes con esos tíos, ¿es muy valioso? – pregunta señalándolo con el dedo. A Luffy le dan ganas de rodearlo con los brazos para protegerlo.

\- Es mi tesoro. – responde escuetamente.

-¡¿Tesoro?! ¿Tiene alguna joya o diamante dentro? ¿Un mapa del tesoro quizás?

'¡Qué pesada!' piensa Luffy.

-¡Déjame, tengo prisa!

* * *

Al final, no sabe cómo, se deja convencer por Nami, quién promete darle de comer a cambio de su protección. Por lo visto, que sea ladrona no significa que sepa defenderse muy bien. No le ha pedido disculpas por intentar usarlo de señuelo, pero no le importa demasiado porque le ha dejado de preguntar por su sombrero de paja. Por lo visto el valor emocional que él le tiene no es el valor que ella busca.

Después de comer ella le explica que un tal Capitán Buggy ha aterrorizado al pueblo y por eso no hay nadie. Que ella solo está ahí para robarles a los piratas (e insiste en decir que no roba a la gente normal, solo a ellos).

Sinceramente, un ladrón es un ladrón. No entiende por qué solo a unos y no a todos, no debería haber tanta diferencia. Total, no hay héroes entre los ladrones, ¿verdad?

A no ser que la chica tenga algo de conciencia.

-Tengo que conseguir 100 millones de beris como sea. Los necesito para comprar un pueblo. – Le explica – Tengo un plan. Acabo de robar un mapa del Grand Line. Primero, me llevaré el tesoro de Buggy, y después iré hacia el Grand Line. Allí robaré a piratas más famosos. – Sentencia muy decidida y le mira expectante – Así que… ¿quieres unirte a mí? Eres fuerte, podemos compartir el tesoro.

Realmente, Luffy no ha escuchado gran cosa. Solo 'mapa a Grand Line' y 'piratas famosos'. Ella parece insistente en que trabajen juntos. Tal vez si ella se uniera a él…

-Pareces lista. ¿Sabes navegar?

Luffy recuerda que necesitan a alguien para navegar ya que ni él ni Zoro saben nada sobre el tema. Además tiene experiencia robando tesoros, y eso es lo que hacen los piratas, aparte de vivir aventuras y beber ron.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Pues claro! Soy la mejor navegante porque me encanta el mar.

¡Oh! ¡Qué coincidencia tan fantástica! Esta chica es perfecta para el puesto. Sabe navegar, le gusta el mar, tiene cierta experiencia y no parece demasiado cruel. Parece buena persona en el fondo.

Podría haber saqueado todas las casas de la ciudad sin ningún problema, pero prefiere jugarse la vida y robarle el tesoro a un pirata en vez de a la pobre gente asustada. Le cae bien.

Es ambiciosa porque 100 millones es una barbaridad de dinero, pero cada uno tiene sus metas personales. Él no puede decir nada sobre el tema.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es genial! Porque estábamos pensado en ir hacia el Grand Line. –Nami parece contenta al oírlo - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros como nuestra navegante? ¡Seremos los mejores piratas del mundo!

Está completamente seguro de que Nami y Zoro se harán amigos en seguida, y los tres podrán llegar al Grand Line en un santiamén. Aunque Nami no sepa defenderse, seguro que ellos pueden enseñarle lo suficiente para que no se meta en problemas (o sepa salir de ellos ella sola).

Pero al parecer, ella tiene otros planes. Primero se sorprende y luego, furiosa le grita que ni hablar.

-¿Así que eres un pirata? Olvida todo lo que dije antes. No quiero trabajar contigo.

¡Ah! Cierto, ella parece tener una cuestión personal con ellos. ¿Debería ayudarla a superarlo?

-¡Lo que más odio son los piratas! ¡Solo quieren dinero!

Luffy podría señalar que ella parece querer eso solo también, pero se traga como puede las palabras. No solo hay desprecio y odio en ellas, también puede entrever algo de dolor. Esto no ayuda a descartarla exactamente.

-¡Únete a mí!- le exige, porque sabe que acabará por decirle que sí.

Le mira por unos instantes, sopesando algo en la cabeza.

-Parece que tienes problemas, puedo reconsiderar mi decisión, pero con una condición.

-Si, estoy en problemas. ¿Cuál es tu condición?

-Que vengas conmigo a ver Buggy. Eso es todo.

A Luffy no le gusta la cara que le pone, pero se deja guiar por su instinto y confia en ella.

* * *

Mientras navegan Luffy ve como Nami mira atentamente las estrellas en el cielo y le explica a Zoro la ruta que deben seguir si quieren llegar a una isla dentro de poco y abastecerse.

Aunque ha habido momentos en los que confiar en ella ha sido difícil, por no decir imposible, al final todo ha acabado bien.

Tiene que confesar que se sintió un poco nervioso cuando el cañón le estaba apuntando a la cara metido en esa jaula, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Nami realmente no quería matarlo.

Aún así, faltaba algo. Era más parte del barco que de la tripulación. Como si solo les estuviera haciendo un favor.

Le hubiera gustado hablarlo con Zoro, pero después de la aventura que habían tenido, creía que había quedado bastante claro que Nami no quería causarles ningún daño, y que las apariencias con aquella chica engañaban bastante.

Así que simplemente seguiría confiando en su instinto y por extensión, en ella. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para limar asperezas y para convencerla de que no todos los piratas eran igual de malos.

Ellos tres juntos podían ser de los buenos.

* * *

Acaban de pasar dos semanas justas en Narnia.

Lo prometo.

Lo siento xD


End file.
